


Beauty & The Extra-Terrestrial Beast

by StephJane29



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29
Summary: This was written quite a few years ago for a writing challenge.  If I remember rightly it was our take on a Disney classic, obviously with the Backstreet Boys featured in it.  Anyway, here was mine.It's only a short story, but I remember it being fun to write.
Kudos: 1





	Beauty & The Extra-Terrestrial Beast

Ever since seeing movies like Star Wars and E.T. as a little kid, I’ve had a fascination with all things not of this world and a little on the scary side. I’m sure that comes as no surprise considering some of the lyrics in the songs I’ve written, or contributed to writing. Not to mention my dabbling in the film industry.

So when the unbelievable happened, and aliens came to visit our planet in the summer of 2013, – which also happened to be the year of the Backstreet Boys - let’s just say I was more excited than most people. Finally, life outside our planet was finally making itself known, just like I always thought it would.

That excitement didn’t last long though.

They said they came in peace, the lying fuckers! They came to eat us, having run out of food sources on their own planet. Within just a few short months of their arrival, we were defeated, just small pockets of survivors left. The rest of the planet’s inhabitants had been rounded up and processed in the multitude of slaughter houses/meat packing facilities which had sprung up just as quickly as the aliens had arrived. I didn’t like to think of what went on in those places, but I’m sure it was kind of like what Hitler and his mad men did to the Jews during World War Two, but on a larger scale, and without the incineration part.

“We’re almost out of water and food, someone needs to go on a supply run” Kevin decided. He and the rest of my Backstreet brothers had survived so far, we’d been on tour when the aliens landed and were still on tour when they became hostile. We’d been in the middle of a sound check party when all hell broke loose and people began running for their lives. I couldn’t believe how suddenly and forcefully the aliens had taken over. And so us, along with a handful of other people who’d managed to escape the arena, we were taking shelter in a disused hospital basement in the middle of nowhere. Kevin, a natural born leader, had taken command of our small group and as always, he was the best man for the job. 

“I went last time” AJ called out, therefore ruling himself out of the running. 

“I guess it’s my turn” I replied, “but who’s gonna come with me?”

“I will Nick” said Jessie.

“Alright then” I sighed, knowing that being alone with her in the truck was going to be hard work. She had a habit of getting a bit ‘handsy’. 

After preparing fully for our little expedition, and collecting everyone’s shopping lists, we left the safety of the old hospital at dusk in search of food, water and other useful supplies. Night time was the safest time to get around, the aliens, like us, seemed to ‘clock off’ after dark. 

“Alone at last” Jessie squealed excitedly and I tried to suppress a groan. 

“Don’t get too excited” I warned her, “you need to keep a look out for anything suspicious whilst I drive”

“Sure” she replied and bit her lip in what she thought was a seductive manner. It wasn’t. 

We drove through the darkened streets, both of us on the lookout for the enemy. I had one hand on the steering wheel, the other held tightly to my gun, ready to shoot if needed. In the months that had passed since their arrival, I’d needed to use a gun a hell of a lot more than I would’ve liked.

We eventually reached a deserted supermarket, one we hadn’t raided before, and watched it from the darkness for a few minutes before deciding to make a move. We’d learned to be careful, rushing in caused no end of trouble and we’d lost too many people to bad decisions.

“All clear” Jessie whispered in the darkness, her mind now on the job.

“Let’s go” I signalled and we switched on our flashlights and grabbed our rucksacks from the backseat of the truck, ready to fill them up.

Although the shelves were not full (looters had no doubt been there in the earlier days of the invasion), there was still plenty to be taken. I grabbed a shopping cart and we both began piling it up with all of the essentials, plus items off the lists.

“Well that was easier than last time! We’re a great team” Jessie grinned as we began loading our stash into the back of the truck. 

I had to agree with her. When she wasn’t lusting over me (apparently she’d been a huge fan before the invasion, one of the more…crazier… shall we say), she was actually one of the best people we had for hunting trips. She didn’t flinch at danger and was a damn good shot with a gun.

Then out of nowhere, a couple of patrol vehicles appeared, I managed to duck down at the side of the truck but Jessie froze, like a rabbit caught in headlights and was shot down right before my eyes. I froze on the spot, too scared to scream or do anything else.

“Come with me if you want to live” murmured an inhuman voice, one I hoped I’d never hear so close to me, its breath warm against my neck.

“What the…” I began but the thing placed its hand over my mouth.

“Shhh they will hear you” it said, “now come with me if you do not want to die”

I had no choice really. Do as the alien said, or be shot down like Jessie and be carted back to one of their processing plants to be turned into food. I shuddered at the thought.

“Get in the trunk…quick while they are looking over towards the entrance of the building” I was told.

Naturally, I did as I was asked and jumped into the trunk. We seemed to travel for quite a while off road - the rough ground was making me feel quite queasy - before finally coming to a stop.

“Where the fuck are we?” I demanded when the vehicle stopped and I was let out. I was left shivering as I took in my new surroundings, no longer in the familiar place which had been home for the last few months.

“Somewhere safe. Somewhere my people will not come back to” it replied.

“But…why?” I asked, my voice trembling with fear, “why didn’t you just kill me like the rest of your people? What do you want from me?”

I was terrified. What if I was facing a fate worse than death? What about my friends? Were they still safe? What did this thing want with me? Why me?

“It may come as a shock to you, but we are not all like that. Some of us are against the takeover of other planets. But we are in the minority and have to go where we are commanded, or face death ourselves” it explained. “I assure you that I mean you no harm”

“Then let me go” I demanded, trying to act brave even though I was far from it. “Just point me in the right direction and I’ll make my own way home”

“If I let you go, you will be caught in no time, my people are scouting the area for humans after one was found near that building you were at” it explained and I slumped down onto the ground in defeat.

So this was it. Hiding out for months, living on hopes and dreams had all been for nothing, we were all going to die anyway. 

“You say you’re not all like that? How come? And what are you going to do about it?” I asked.

“Like I already said, there is not a lot we can do, we are far outnumbered. But we can try to help humans whenever possible. Our people are tiring of this planet and are nearly ready to move on. They have almost completed their task”

“You mean they’ve almost wiped out the human race!” I spat.

“Yes” the alien nodded, its head bowed. “I predict we will be gone from here before the next full moon, a new planet is already being prepared”

I felt sick at the thought.

That night I didn’t sleep, I couldn’t relax and didn’t really want to. What if I woke to find myself dangling upside down, ready to have my throat cut like a pig in a slaughterhouse. What if this was just entertainment to them? Make the human think he has a chance of survival and then chop him up to share between them.

“Sleep well?” the alien asked, handing me a bottle of water and a chocolate bar.

“No actually” I replied, snatching the water and gulping it thirstily, “I didn’t sleep at all”.

“I have already told you, you are safe, I mean you no harm. I am Belle, or at least that is the human name I have taken” 

“So you’re a girl?” I asked, curiously. It was hard to tell as they didn’t exactly look like men or women, more unisex.

“Yes, I am female” she nodded. “What is your name? If we are going to spend time together, we could at least be friends”

“Friends? You think we can be friends?” I wanted to choke the life out of this creature who looked kind of a little human, but not quite. The eyes weren’t quite the same, and were the weirdest colour, as was the hair. She wasn’t ugly, more unusual looking, like something you might see at a freak show.

“I am not like the others. I do not eat intelligent beings, unlike most of my people” she defended herself.

“Well what do you eat?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

“The same as you do; animals and plants. There are lots like me” she replied.

“Then why…” I couldn’t even bring myself to say the words.

“We faced starvation, many people died on my planet and we feared extinction. Our leaders were peaceful people and wanted to share resources with another planet, the first planet we went to, but they would not help, and so my people became hostile” she explained. “I did not agree with their ways, and there are many like me, but we cannot stop them”

I believed her. If she was going to kill me, she would’ve done so by now. “My name’s Nick” I told her, “and I suppose you’re right, we could at least try to be friends”

We spent twelve days in hiding. Twelve long days with nothing to do except talk to fill the hours. After I’d gotten over my initial fear and revulsion, I became fascinated by Belle (she’d told me her real name, but I couldn’t even begin to try to say it). I listened to her tales of a life travelling through the stars and seeing other planets, and of all the things she’d experienced (minus the world domination parts). Belle also wanted to hear all about my life. She seemed as equally interested in my stories as I’d been with hers.

“I think it is safe to leave here now” she said rather sadly as she gazed up into the sky, observing the almost full moon. “I will take you back to find your people and I must re-join mine”

“Do you have to go?” I asked. In the twelve days we’d spent together, I’d gone from hating her to actually getting to like her.

“Nick, what would I do here? I am the enemy, remember? The humans who are left will not look as kindly on me as you do” 

I knew she was right, but I could hope.

We left our hiding place and drove for miles, the streets were empty, not an alien in sight. After a while, I began to recognize the area and knew we were close to the old hospital. I just hoped my friends were still there. The thought of being the only human left in existence sent a shiver through me. I had visions of going insane on my own, kind of like Will Smith in that movie.

“Where is everyone?” I asked.

“I do not know” Belle’s voice had a tone of panic to it, and I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, but I couldn’t.

We drove a little further, until finally we arrived at the hospital.

“I suppose this is goodbye” Belle looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

“I guess so” I replied and opened the car door, ready to go. But before I climbed out, I turned back to Belle, leaned over and kissed her. She seemed quite taken aback by it, but then kissed me back, it wasn’t an unpleasant experience.

~*~

“Earth to Nick, wake up Nicky!” I heard a voice in the distance.

“Huh…what? Where’s Belle?” I looked around confused, wiping at my eyes.

“Belle?” AJ laughed, “don’t let Lauren hear you talking about other women in your sleep! Was she hot though?”

“How long have I been asleep? Did the aliens finally leave?” I asked.

“Aliens?” Kevin shook his head, “I think someone’s been watching too many movies and not getting enough sleep”

“So it was all a dream? Man… that was some dream!” I shrugged and then shuddered when I saw the TV reporting a possible UFO sighting over Texas.

~*~THE END~*~


End file.
